Luv or Deceit?
by silverlioness
Summary: Voldemort's gone. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy are in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione loves Draco and Draco seems to love her back. But is his feelings true or does he have a dangerous motive for tricking her into thinking he's in love? R
1. Default Chapter

Luv or Deceit  
Chapter 1- Is it possible?  
  
Disclaimer:Owns only the plot so don't sue me!  
  
AN: Read my note at the bottom. R & R  
  
A girl with a head of smooth straight brown hair wearing a Hogwarts   
robe walked down the smooth gray Hogwarts premise at noon. Her front teeth   
were perfect- not a bit too big or small with just the right amount   
of shine and whiteness. On her robe was a badge indicating that she   
was Hogwarts head girl. It was a privelege to be head girl especially   
at Hogwarts, a terrific school of witchcraft and wizardry. She earned  
the respect of many except for certain residents of the school house,  
Slytherine. She was Hermione Granger, a strong, bold girl who used  
to be bushy haired and had rather large front teeth. But now she has  
grown and was in her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She was tall  
and skinny and with a bit of make-up was quite an attractive sight,   
especially for boys. The famous Harry Potter and the flaming red-head,  
Ron Weasley, were still her best friends, but in sort of a different way.  
They somewhat wanted to kiss her, but has never gotten the chance to, for  
Hermione has saved her kiss for a certain someone.  
  
As she walked, she absent mindedly bumped into a blonde haired boy. His  
hair was so blonde that in the bright sun it looked a starling shade of  
silver. Little freckles lined his delicate nose. He was white with a full  
mouth.  
  
"Im sorry Draco. I didnt mean to. I was just..."stammered Hermione in a  
nervous yet excited voice. She could feel herself turning a bit red. She  
was not a bit shy but she always behaved strange around Draco Malfoy ever  
since her sixth year. That was the year where Voldemort, a dark and  
powerful wizard, has come yet again to terrify the lives of many ever since  
he was defeated by a baby Potter. He lost his powers and human form when he  
tried to kill Harry Potter for Harry was protected by his mother's love, a   
kind of love Voldemort could never stand. But in Hermione's sixth year  
Voldemort regained form and came back and had even tried to kill her for   
she one of Harry Potter's best friends. He could not forgive Harry for being  
the cause of his destruction and wanted to destroy all who were close to him,  
but he did not succeed and was again defeated by Harry with help from  
Hogwart students and teachers and of course the old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore,  
a wizard Voldemort has always feared.  
  
"It is okay " said Draco gently.  
  
Hermione dreamily stared at Draco. Ever since she became the head girl Draco   
had a different attitude towards her. He used to be mean and teasing, but he  
behaved friendly and warm towards her now. What was the reason? She continued  
staring at him, her eyes filled with love. She looked at his face with the  
delicate freckles and the firm determined eyes. She melted away and   
wanted to jump up and kiss his soft full mouth for this was the kiss she  
has saved. She had liked him ever since the sixth year after he helped rescue  
her from Voldemort and had helped to kill him. She didn't care why Malfoy was  
being so nice to her anymore, but only hoped it was out of love that  
he felt for her.  
  
A soft handsome voice interruped her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione are you alright"? Draco Malfoy questioned. Hermione felt that  
his voice contained concern.   
  
"Yea... I was just..." she said as she quickly snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Well any ways I have to go". "See how my buddies are waiting". Said  
Malfoy almost sadly as he tilted his head lightly in the direction of his  
buddies.  
  
"YEah " well bye" said Hermione with a forced smile.  
  
"Anyways, I have to go too and do some work"lied Hermione. " You know I  
am head girl and I'm almost always busy with stuff". Hermione was sad to   
see Malfoy go. Even if she was not busy now, she was always pretty busy and  
they hardly ever met except in potions, the only class Malfoy had with her.  
She had to make an excuse for she did not want Malfoy to know her feelings  
for him, not just yet anyways.  
  
Hermione stared ahead of her and saw his buddies. They were not the ugly   
and muscular Crabbe and Goyle anymore. They were cute and nicer   
Slytherines, Tony and Hawk. Every since MAlfoy helped kill Voldemort, Crabbe  
and Goyle hated him for they had supported Voldemort.  
  
Hermione tuned around to leave. She felt a soft hand grab onto her   
arm. The grip felt gentle on her black robe. She turned around to discover  
it was Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione can you meet me by the dungeons at Nine at night today . I want help  
with potions," Malfoy said almost too quickly.  
  
"Sure" Hermione said wondering why for Malfoy was favored by the dark   
greasy haired potions teacher, Snape, with the large hooked nose.  
He was also pretty good at it himself to her opinion. She shook her doubts   
aside. Whatever the reason she was happy to be able to spend time with Malfoy.  
  
"Great I'll meet you then since here comes Ron and Harry" said Malfoy   
with a sigh. Even after he helped defeat Voldemort he, Harry, and Ron  
didn't quite get along for they still hated each other. They just didnt  
argue and fight now, probably because Harry was head boy.   
  
Hermione watched him turn and depart and quietly mouthed a silent good-bye.  
She liked everything about him, even the way he walked.  
  
"What did he want" said Ron still quick tempered and who has grown   
protective of Hermione. His face was in a frown and he also had a slab  
of dirt on his nose.  
  
"Nothing of your business "Said Hermione coldly as she walked away. "By  
the way you have dirt on your nose".  
  
Ron, rubbing the dirt of his nose with his hands, and Harry, with his   
crooked glasses,  
large elmerald eyes, and lightening   
bolt scar left by Voldemort's curse that could have killed him, looked  
at each other and shrugged not knowing why Hermione  
had been so over protective of Malfoy.  
  
  
So did you like it? Tell me in the reviews on what I should do. NO  
FLAMES cause they help no one. I have to get more six good reveiws before   
continuing. So r and r. 


	2. Dungeons

Luv or Deceit?  
Chapter 2- Dungeons  
  
Disclaimer:I only own the plot.   
  
AN: Read my note at the bottom. R&R  
  
The stone walls of the Hogwarts Great Hall were lit with flaming blood  
red torches that floated in mid-air. The smooth stone floor vibrated as  
thousands of students piled in for dinner. The ceiling resembled the night sky  
but it was really jinxed with magic. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and their   
other friends filled in their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. Other students  
took their seats also, either at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherine  
table. Their were thousands of voices which stopped as the teachers and  
headmaster took their usual seats. After they sat down the voices started   
once again and dinner began. The tables started filling up with all sorts   
of food such as roast beef,chicken,pork and lamp chops, sausages,potatoes,  
pudding, carrots, gravy, and juice. They were served on golden plates and  
goblets that magically appeared from the air.   
  
Hermione sat eating absentmindedly and nervously. she was lost in thought and   
the voices around her were all drowned out.  
Maybe meeting Malfoy wasn't such a good idea. What if I show my feelings  
for him she thought to herself as she scooped up a spoonful of gravy. She  
didn't notice as the gravy slipped off her spoon, but Harry who was discussing  
Quidditch( a sport which wizards and witches play on broomsticks)with Seamus,a friend,  
and Ron did. "Hermione are you alright"?Harry asked, concerned. Hermione quickly  
came back to herself. "Yea... I guess..." hermione replied.   
  
"What's wrong with you, Hermione"? Harry asked. "You have been acting wierd all  
day since you met Malfoy. Did he jinx you or something"?  
  
"No" Hermione snapped back, a bit too rude.  
  
Harry looked a bit offended.  
  
Hermione felt bad and regretted being so rude to Harry in defense of Malfoy and  
felt she should apologize.  
  
"Look, Harry"she said. "I am sorry . I am just a bit overworked today".  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and they both started  
eating again quickly because dinner was almost over. Hermione didn't talk   
for the rest of dinner. After she finished eating and drinking her  
orange juice, she stared at the Slytherine table in search of Malfoy.  
She saw him and Malfoy suddenly turned and caught her eye and winked.  
Hermione lowered her head and since they were free to leave the Great Hall  
she left and went to her dormitory after a quick bye to Ron and Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was eight thirty. Hermione felt she should start heading for the dungeons a bit   
early in case she meets with a friend and they start talking. She left her room and   
started to the dungeons. The air was chilly and she wrapped her black cloak around her.  
In her earlier years at Hogwarts, she would be considered sneaking out at night, but  
seventh years were allowed to stay up till midnight(AN:I know this is not true but this is  
fanfic). The corridor was deserted except for a few Slytherines that didn't bother talking to   
Hermione and vise versa. Hermione watched Grabbe put his arm around Pansy Parkinson , a   
snobby Slytherine,as she exclaimed she was cold. She imagined that Malfoy was right  
there and had his arm around her to warm her, but she quickly shook the thought away.  
  
"What good is it to imagine"she quickly scolded herself."if you really want him tell him"  
  
Suddenly a sense of envy flowed through her. She envied Pansy because she herself has never   
ever had a boy's arm around her except for Victor Krum's , a famous Quidditch player, but  
there was no love between she and him. But Pansy had had many arms around her even Malfoy's  
before he dumped her because she sneaked out with his once upon a time friend Grabbe.  
  
She shook the envy away as she neared the dungeons. She had arrived without knowing. Suddenly   
her heart pounded like crazy.  
  
"oh stop it"she told herself.  
  
She entered the dungeons and wondered if she was to early but no she wasn't. Malfoy was  
already there.   
  
All around them were cauldrons and potion ingredients. The very valuable ones were locked away  
in Snape's, the potions teacher's, closet. The dungeons was lit up very lightly by a few  
floating candles. Hermione felt it was a very romantic spot with just Malfoy and her there.  
All students avoided the dungeons for it was cold and dark there but Hermione felt it was nice.  
  
"Hi"she said.  
  
Malfoy turned around for he had his back towards her.  
  
"Hi"he replied as he walked towards her.  
  
"so what do you need help on"Hermione offered as she stood still in place.  
Being alone with Malfoy was too much. She suddenly came back to the thought of him holding her  
but quickly shook it away.  
  
"oh, I needed help on mixing an appetite potion" Malfoy said in a greasy voice.  
  
Before Hermione got to ask why, Malfoy was already very close towards her (like an inch away),  
and leaned his head in towards hers. Hermione didn't know what Malfoy was doing but a moment  
later his warm lips touched hers and he embraced her in a kiss. His tongue explored her mouth.  
Hermione kissed back for she could not resist him . She did not know if what she was doing was   
wrong or right but she didnt care. Malfoy let go and stared at Hermione. Hermione tried to speak  
but found no words could come out. Malfoy kissed her again and this time it lasted for a whole  
three minutes. then he lifted Hermione from her feet and removed her claok and threw it on the  
ground for he saw Hermione was sweating. Inside Hermione was wearing a T-shirt and shorts.   
  
"Look dear" Malfoy whispered in her ear. "If you want to know why I need an appetite potion,   
keep on meeting me in the dungeons at nine and you will find out"  
  
He put the shocked Hermione on the ground gently and left.   
  
Hermione did not know what to think. Should she be angry at him for doing that without asking her  
for permission or should she meet him again tommorow night? She bent down and picked up her cloak  
and put it on. She walked silently back to her room. She whispered the password "alomorahoma" to  
the Fat Lady and entered. She thought about what had happened and how Malfoy's hot lips has been on   
hers. She couldnt decide on what to do. Should she get mad at Malfoy or meet him again? At last  
without a decision, she fell asleep, tired.  
  
##################################################################################################  
  
Malfoy's lip met hers again and again until at last Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm.  
She could dream of nothing else all night. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and futher  
got ready for a new day . She wondered how she was going to face Malfoy in potions since they   
were working on a potion together.   
  
"I'll have to wait and see"she muttered .  
  
She left her room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
AN: Well did u like it?  
Tell me if I should make Hermione get mad at Malfoy or forgive him and meet him again in your   
reveiws. I need 10 more reveiws to continue so R&R. Try not to flame cause they help no one  
unless u have really good hints and helps in ur reveiw. R&R 


End file.
